Confesión
by Jverse
Summary: One-Shot. Una noche dentro de la mansión de Sai, como otra cualquiera... O eso parece, ya que para Ai, el comportamiento de X no se acerca al que acostumbra, ¿Que le pasará? Ai, intranquila en su interior, busca la respuesta. SaiAi/XxI.


X (Confesión)

Hacía ya un buen rato que la lúgubre noche se había erguido sobre Japón una vez más. Allí estaba, otro día más, siguiendo lo que parecía ser la rutina de todos los días, la rutina de servir a un ser con un propósito más elevado que el de cualquier humano, una rutina por la que más de un curioso científico daría lo que tuviera por vivir cada día. Pero hoy era algo distinto, el día no parecía seguir a rajatabla esa rutina…

El sonido del agua cayendo por el grifo abierto de la cocina era la única melodía que podía resonar en la mansión de dicho ser. Mientras, I, tan seria como siempre, pero a la vez algo dubitativa por lo anteriormente descrito, fregaba los platos de la copiosa cena que había servido, y su anfitrión ya había digerido. Sin poder aguantar la tentación, giró momentáneamente la cabeza para dirigir su mirada al salón. Y ahí estaba, como hace cuestión de hace casi una hora, el ser que provocaba su rutina, y a la vez la estaba rompiendo. La actuación de X no era para nada la normal en este día, normalmente, tras la bien dada de sí cena, solía revolotear y pincharle mientras ella ejecutaba su tarea con bromas, unas veces infantiles, otras veces más macabras que las de cualquier adulto retorcido, y otras una siniestra mezcla entre ambas. El caso es que hoy, en vez de ejecutar dichas acciones antes de su habitual "paseo" nocturno, X estaba serio, sin su sonrisa habitual, tirado de mala manera en el sofá del salón, pensando en algo que la mente de I no lograba averiguar. Suspiró, y tras volver a girarse, continuó su trabajo con cierta preocupación. En parte ya empezaba a echar de menos las crueles bromas de X.

Y tras unos minutos, pudo escuchar un sonido, que daba pie a que el "niño" se levantaba y se acercaba a paso lento hacia la cocina. ¿Volvería a gastarle una broma? Por un momento, I pensó que a lo mejor tan solo estaba maquinando un arduo plan en contra de ella… Pero no, el chico se paró justo a la puerta de la cocina, pudo sentirlo.

-Ai… Voy a trabajar con el ordenador un tiempo, no me molestes¿Vale? No te necesitaré hasta que te llame expresamente…

-Entendido.-Dijo algo fría y seca, ocultando su preocupación.

Tras esto, X se retiró a la sala de ordenadores, cerrando la puerta con firmeza y cerrojo. Ahora si que era raro en él dicha actitud, era la primera vez que X se encerraba con sus cosas, salvó en la investigación de una de sus cajas, espectáculo que incluso a veces llegó a dejarle presenciar. Su actitud era anormal y llegó a pensar que X podría estar sufriendo alguna clase de problema. Ni una frase sarcástica, ni una sonrisa pícara, ni un revolotear por toda la mansión haciendo trastadas sonoras para llamar la atención… Solo una tenue voz y una fría expresión.

I se sentó en el mismo sofá del salón, con una expresión que paso de seria a preocupación. Se quedó en silencio durante casi una hora, pensando posibles soluciones, buscando el sentido de esto, torturando su cabeza por aquel ser al cual el tiempo le había otorgado unos lazos de relación muy fuertes. De fondo, solo tenía el leve sonido del teclear del ordenador que estaba usando X. Lo hacía tan fuerte y tan rápido, que incluso con la puerta obstaculizando el paso del sonido, podía escucharlo con casi nitidez. Así consiguió pasar el tiempo hasta que escuchó el cerrojo de la puerta abriéndose.

Cuando la puerta se abrió, apareció el viejo X, una sonrisa pícara volvía a inundar su rostro, un paso firme hacia ella le acompañaba, mientras se ajustaba su dada de sí camiseta. I, sorprendida, miro a aquel que servía fijamente, con los ojos sorprendentemente abiertos, absolutamente confundida. X frunció extrañado el ceño como confuso, mientras se llevaba un dedo a los labios.

-¿Qué ocurre Ai¿Me encuentras más atractivo que hace una hora o algo así?

Ella volvió al mundo, ruborizada levemente, y volvió a poner expresión sería. Un sentimiento de alivio recorrió su cuerpo, el antiguo X había vuelto.

-Negativo¿Necesitas algo de mí?

El chico se dirigió a la ventana más cerca y se apoyó en ella tras abrirla, dispuesto a saltar.

-He estado trabajando duro hoy… Voy a salir a hacer uno de mis "paseos", a ver que encuentro… ¿Podrías vigilar el correo? Uno de nuestros contactos decía que iba a mandar un mensaje de extrema urgencia.

La sonrisa de X era inconfundible, un calor llenó el cuerpo de I, que asintió decidida.

-Será un placer.

-¡Hasta luego!

X saltó por la ventana a la velocidad del rayo, sin dar tiempo a que su asistenta se despidiera. Ahora que estaba sola, I sonrió y suspiró, contenta, mientras se dirigía a la sala de ordenadores para cumplir su cometido. Se sentó en el escritorio que X había dejado preparado y encendió el monitor. Rápidamente accedió al correo y comenzó a leer su bandeja de entrada. Ningún mensaje parecía llamar expresamente la atención, hasta que encontró uno con un título cuanto menos curioso "Identidad", de remitente desconocido. I lo abrió sin pensárselo dos veces, figuró que se trataría del secreto correo del que X hablaba. Sin más pausa, comenzó a leerlo.

_Hola…_

_Solo puede haber una persona leyendo esto, y esa persona debes ser tú, la única destinada a leerlo, tú y solo tú… Ai._

_Durante mucho tiempo, me has demostrado ciertas cosas… Me has ayudado muchísimo, aunque tú lo ignores, aunque pienses que no has estado ayudando a nadie, nada más que asistiendo a ese ser que un día condenó tu existencia…_

_Yo, no me di cuenta de lo que tú me estabas regalando en el fondo, hasta que pasó mucho, mucho tiempo. Ya son incluso años, en los que ni un solo día te has separado de mi lado, en los que ni un solo día no hemos mantenido contacto…_

_Me has ayudado a descubrir los sentimientos, las sensaciones, las emociones… Tantas variantes de un mismo significado, prácticamente me has enseñado tú, si no todas, la mayor parte, de no ser por ti seguiría perdido, sin rumbo…_

_Eres una persona con identidad, distinta de mi ser, un ser que no tiene cabida en este mundo, un fallo del sistema, un ser que es todo y nada… Un ser al que cualquiera repudiaría, un ser que no se aleja de lo humano, pues en el fondo, sufre un sentimiento de lo más humano, solo quiere saber quién es, y nadie se ha parado a comprenderle y ayudarle…_

_Salvo tú…_

_Decidiste sacrificar tu anterior vida, tu anterior identidad, para estar junto a mí y ayudarme a encontrar lo que durante toda mi vida he estado buscando y todavía no hemos encontrado. En su momento no me di cuenta del gran sacrificio que habías hecho…_

_Pero poco a poco lo he ido haciendo, y tras descubrir de qué están hechas muchas de las emociones humanas, mis células se han vuelto más selectas, más perceptivas, y con mayor facilidad encuentran lo que buscan…_

_Y desde hace una semana, tras todas las investigaciones, mis células vibran con una fuerza inconmensurable, una fuerza inaudita. Una fuerza que agita cada átomo de mi ser y lucha para que no la contenga… Y mis células vibran aún más fuerte cuando estoy más cerca de ti…_

_Al principio me pregunté que podría ser, para investigarlo, aproveché los paseos nocturnos, donde al estar alejado de ti, parecía que mis células no se revolucionaban como solían hacerlo…_

_Pero con el paso de unos pocos días, al salir a mis paseos, mis células volvían a agitar cada parte de mi ser violentamente, de manera casi incontrolable… Esta vez era un sentimiento distinto, un sentimiento que se activaba cuando me alejaba de ti, sentimiento que se profundizó cuantos más días de la semana pasada…_

_Ante ti, he conseguido contenerlas, para que no revolucionen mi ser, y no hagan mutar mi cuerpo de manera caótica, e conseguido mantenerlas a recaudo cuanto he podido, pero cada día van a más… Y siento que voy a explotar…_

_Necesitaba revelarte todo esto, has hecho que descubra una parte de mí mismo, ahora sé que sin ti mi vida no tiene sentido, sé que no quiero perderte, sé que eres la persona con la que quiero compartir mi mundo… Mientras escribo estás líneas, puedes figurarte que la mezcla de todas aquellas violentas vibraciones puede asemejarse lo más posible a lo que la humanidad define como…_

_Amor._

_Te he mentido, no me he ido a hacer uno de mis paseos, mis células ya no aguantan más. Mientras estés leyendo esto, yo estaré en algún lugar escondido, acurrucado, dejando a mis células libres, mientras se agitan con todo el sentimiento acumulado, y me hacen mutar violentamente…_

_Perdona por haberte contado esto de dicha manera, pero necesitaba revelártelo cuanto antes, necesito tu ayuda, pero es un problema más difícil que a los que nos hemos enfrentado. Creo… Creo que me he enamorado de ti, y mis células lo gritan desesperadas… Solo tú puedes calmarlas, pero no quiero que me veas en este estado…_

_Ai, no me esperes despierta esta noche…_

Ai se quedó sin palabras, mientras miraba, completamente en blanco, el monitor del ordenador. Diferentes sentimientos se cruzaron en su ser y tras haberle llegado tan profundamente sus palabras, en lo más hondo de su interior podía sentir como sus células también se revolucionaban, aunque no de la misma manera. Aquello era algo que secretamente había esperado durante bastante tiempo, y al fin había llegado. Ahora solo le quedaba poder ayudar al ser que había compartido todo con ella como pudiese.

Salió de la sala y se preparó un café, tras lo que se sentó en el sofá a bebérselo, mientras observaba con esperanza la ventana por la que X se había marchado. Aquella sería la primera de las órdenes que I rechazase por su propia voluntad.

Se preparó para una larga de noche de espera, en vela. Probablemente la más larga de toda su vida.


End file.
